Christina's Story
by Gretccheen
Summary: At her uncle's request, Christina abandons the world as she knows it and switches sides, joining her uncle's motely crew of ninja as she discovers just who she is-and decides just what side she is on.
1. Chapter 1

A sigh escaped her lips, drawn more from boredom than her own frustrations as she eased herself up. Perhaps if she had more ambition she wouldn't be stuck here, waiting for Wyplash to finish whatever it was that he was working on to come and pick her up. Of course, she was more than a little hesitant to leave the skeleton on his own, despite the fact he had proved himself capable several times over. It was her own sentimental heart that kept her confined to her room, already stripped bare of everything she owned, and it filled her mind with doubts that she knew were far from truth but she still allowed them to plague her anyway.

They were hopelessly pointless thoughts, ones that could easily be answered with a quick glance at the army training outside her window. She knew they wouldn't mess with the ninja; her being there was an alliance of sorts. It still did nothing to ease the doubts crawling in her chest, even with Wyplash's constant assurances. "C'mon, Christi, pull yourself together. Uncle doesn't need another dead weight on his shoulders." Rolling her shoulders back, Christi finally rose to her feet. Reaching for her bag, she didn't look up as the door opened. "About time," she replied, practically seeing the skeleton rolling his eyes at her.

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever remember you are indeed a princess."

"Screw being a princess! I'd rather be a general. Princesses are so overrated!"

"If you insist," she turned to face him then, greeted with a sarcastic smile. "Come then, General Christi. Your troops are waiting for you."

"As if," she replied easily, following him as she brushed her hair behind her ears. "They're probably going to attack me, because I look so much like Father dear."

"You are a spitting image of your father, but you have your mother's eyes." Christi tried to ignore how serious he sounded, though she had been around him long enough to know that he meant every word he said. Wyplash had always had a habit of being brutally honest, and she was no exception to his almost rude comments. Though hers were always of a gentler sort, if that was any sort of condolence. "I suppose, but I hope I don't act anything like him. I mean, he's a wonderful dad, and I love him to pieces, but he's just so…"

"Power hungry?" Wyplash offered, voice softening.

"Yeah, something like that. It's kind of sad, really. I mean, it's obvious how much he cares for Lloyd and I, but the power's going to go to his head someday, and we'll be on different sides."

"We must pray that day never comes," Wyplash replied slowly, "for a man's heart is not so easily changed. You of all people must know that. Has Wu found your brother, then?"

"No, not that I know of." Christi bounded up beside him, reveling in the new topic. "You think he remembers me? Lloyd, I mean. I bet he's such a cutie!" Wyplash said nothing, but chuckled softly to appease her worries. "Uncle mentioned something about snakes. I suppose that they'll be an interesting opponent."

"Aye," Wyplash replied, taking her bag from her as she climbed up onto his vehicle of choice. "The Serpentine are quite formidable, though you'll fare much better than those ninja."

"Why," Christi reached for her bag, moving back a bit to accommodate the lack of space. "They seem pretty okay to me."

"You have more range then they do. The Serpentine have few, if any, archers. You'll be quite a valuable asset to them."

"Hopefully they aren't too daft to realize that," Christi laughed, placing her hands on the skeleton's shoulders as he revved up the vehicle.

"Any last minute requests?"

"Keep it fast."

"As you wish."

-OuO-

They reached the surface in a matter of minutes; their location in less than an hour. Christi placed her hands on Wyplash's shoulders, using him for balance as she pushed herself up to better see the ship. "It's so cool! Aw man, I'm so excited!" Wyplash chuckled at her antics as she hopped down, bag thumping against her thighs as she looked up at him. "I'll see you around, hopefully doing something worth fighting you for."

"We'll see, Princess," Christi puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, causing Wyplash to grin best as he could. "Give them hell from us, all right."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Don't do anything stupid." Stepping back, Christi watched as Wyplash drove off, leaving her in a whole new boat. Alone. "Well, we're not getting anywhere just standing her, Christi darling. Get your ass on the boat already." Chuckling to herself, Christi made her way to the boat, contemplating just how she should act. Of course, acting like the villain was always amusing, especially with these big bad heroes. Smirking, Christi adjusted her bag so it was on her back before jumping up to grab the railing. She'd have to give it to them for not leaving the ramp down so she could easily access their place of residence.

Standing on the deck, she allowed her bag to drop with a loud clump. Rolling her shoulders, she slowly counted to ten before an alarm went off. She could hear them shouting and scrambling about, and just the mental image was enough to send her into a fit of laughter, which she made no attempt to hide. The first ninja came onto the deck, looking more than a little disoriented as he began to size her up. The other three came behind him, looking at her in shock.

"Have you never seen a girl before? Well, you best be thanking your lucky stars that I'm here."

"Who are you?" the one in black asked, stepping forward and drawing a scythe.

"What kind of gentlemen would draw a weapon on a poor, defenseless girl?"

"We're not gentlemen," the brunette hissed, drawing his own blade and making his way towards her.

"That is pretty obvious, don't you think? Ah, well, I suppose I truly am the villain here. I know they say looks could kill but I didn't think mine were that bad." Christi laughed as the blond and the one in black both looked a bit flustered. "Did I embarrass you, cuties?"

"Uh, guys, aren't you going to do something about her? I mean, she's still just standing there!"

"Don't worry ginger, I have a heart. I'll spare you from the full wrath of my army. But hot stuff over here can have a full dose." She could probably use their names, but giving them nicknames was more than entertaining.

"What is going on up here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep? I told you the alarm might go off a few times, and that you didn't have to get up." Christi straightened her posture as a young girl stepped onto the deck, followed by a familiar face.

"Ah, I see you have arrived. Ninja, this is Christina. She is going to be your new teammate."

Christi couldn't help but laugh at the looks of utter disbelief on all their faces.

-:D-

 _So, here it is, another attempt at Christi's story. I feel like the other's were far too rushed, and I've taken some time to look at both her and Miku's character designs. I will be taking my time with this story, and any others I post. Updates may seem a bit sporadic because I'm taking gym the first month of June (so, now,) and I'm always really sore afterwards. Still, I will try to update at least once a week, if not more depending on how I feel. Hopefully I do a bit better this time._


	2. Chapter 2

"Our new teammate!" The brunette cried, turning to face Wu. "Sensei, you must be crazy!" Christi growled in response, bringing the blonde's attention back to her.

"Christina, wasn't it? While I am still unsure of you being here, I do know Sensei would have brought you here for a reason. It is best not to test his judgment." He spoke the last bit to the brunette, who scowled in response.

"Zane is right, as usual," the black haired boy replied, moving towards her.

"I don't expect you to trust me," Christi began slowly, "not now, at least. Wait until we arrive on the battlefield, and then perhaps I can change your opinion of me." She finished speaking with a grin, extending her hand to the other teen. "Call me Christi, though, okay? Christina's a bit too formal."

"Cole," he said as he took her hand, offering a smile in condolence.

"That's it!" Kai shouted, moving towards the pair. "You're just going to accept her like that!" Wu was about to intervene when Christi spoke again, voice soft.

"You became a ninja to protect your sister, didn't you?" Kai's gaze softened a bit when she gave him the saddest smile he had ever seen. "Then I suppose you and I are the same." She reached down and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she walked towards Wu. "I don't ask for something I can never attain. I was just hoping we could be friends someday is all." Placing a hand on her shoulder, Nya whispered something to her before they disappeared into the heart of the bounty.

"Way to go Kai! Make your new teammate cry on the first day! Bet you feel like a hot shot now!" Jay shoved Kai, which Kai easily returned.

"Just shut up, would you!"

"Kai, Jay, enough!" Sensei shouted, causing all four boys to turn and look at him. "Christina has it hard enough, leaving everything she once knew. The least you could do is offer her a sanctuary with open arms. I expect you to apologize to her tomorrow, Kai. Now get some sleep; you'll have a tough day of training tomorrow." Sensei left the four, disappearing in the same manner the girls had.

"Hey, Kai, sorry for blowing up at you like that."

"It's fine," Kai sighed, "I still don't trust her, but…I guess I can put up with her."

"That's the spirit!" Jay swung his arm around Kai's shoulders, causing him to laugh.

"You idiot! I'll beat your ass in training tomorrow!"

"You wish!" The boys began to wrestle, insulting one another in a way that put Cole and Zane a bit more at ease.

"You said you trust her Zane, but do you mean it?"

"Yes," Zane looked at Cole with a smile, "I feel she is an ally we can trust."

"Then I trust her too."

"You would put your faith in her just because I do? That is quite illogical, Cole."

"No, it's not. You've always had that sixth sense, and I trust you. If you say she's all right, then I think so too. C'mon, let's leave these idiots and go to bed, frosty." Cole smiled as Zane rolled his eyes at the nickname, and the two left Kai and Jay wrestling on the deck with Kai nearly being pinned by Jay.

-Meanwhile, with Nya and Christi-

"This will be your room. Is it okay?"

"Yeah, it's perfect, actually. We'll be sharing it, won't we?" Nya nodded as Christi threw her bag onto the bed in the upper right hand corner. "I'm glad. I've always been alone, so sharing a room with someone will be a nice change of pace."

"You know, you're really sweet. I'm sorry about Kai; he can be a big idiot sometimes."

"Eh, I don't mind. I'm used to strange looks and distrust. "

"No one should be used to those things." Nya offered her a smile, sitting on the edge of Christi's bed. "Did you mean what you said, about fighting to protect somebody?"

"Yeah, I have a little brother." Christi's smile grew and she continued, "I bet he's such a cutie! I haven't seen him in a while, and I'm not sure he remembers me, but I'm fighting for him." Flopping back on the bed, Christi closed her eyes. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow."

"See you tom—" Nya chuckled as she heard Christi snored softly, rolling her eyes as she leaned back onto her bed before falling asleep.

-The next day-

Christi woke up when the weak rays of the sun's first light hit her face, groaning and sitting up with a half-smile. The entire boat was still, not a single sound to be heard save for Nya's soft breaths. Sitting up, Christi stretched her arms above her head. "Morning beautiful," she muttered to herself blearily, "time to get up and face the day." Standing up, she moved to grab her bag before disappearing into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, dressed in her favorite ensemble.

Everything was tight, not particularly favorable for movement but more for showing off. Everything was in black, as well. Not that Christi didn't like other colors; it was just that she felt much more flattering in black. She had pulled back her hair, also in her most flattering shade, so it was less of a liability. Emerald eyes gazed at her reflection, a smile easing onto her face. With a roll of her shoulders, Christi cast her reflection one last time before leaving the room and making her way to the deck. "Good morning sun," she said cheerily, looking up at the sky that was just beginning to change from black to blue. She heard someone laugh behind her, causing her to turn and face the voice's owner. "Something funny, Uncle?"

"I am just surprised to see you so cheerful this early. When you were younger you were not much of a morning person." Her uncle came up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have grown into quite a beautiful young woman. Are you ready for what lies ahead?"

"Yes," a breeze blew by, ruffling Christi's hair, "I'm ready. I'm ready to challenge fate."


	3. Chapter 3

She knew the boys wouldn't be up for another half-hour, give or take, so to pass the time she began to chat with her uncle. They shared memories, more for her benefit than anything, just to remind her that even if she had been gone for several years, they were still a family. A little broken, perhaps, but in the end they'd fix everything. They had to. Christi knew how it felt to be living in a dysfunctional family, and for Lloyd to go through that would only hurt him more than if he had no family at all. She remembered it all clearly, even though she had been only four when the whole thing started.

It started with her mother getting very sick. The sickness was sudden, leaving her bedridden and Christi's father in a state of confusion. Then her mother just…Died. Christi was told she was getting better, that she would be able to hold out, but those dreams came crashing down the instant her father came into her room. His ruby eyes were filled with tears as he scooped her into his arms, holding her close to his chest as he struggled to tell her that her mother was dead in a way the four-year old would comprehend. She wasn't as ignorant as he was led to believe, reading his drastic change in demeanor like a page in a book, clinging to him like a lifeline. She wasn't going to let him fall, wasn't going to lose him like she lost her mother.

Her father only got worse. He was frequently violent, constantly fighting with anyone and everything. That's when, now five years of age, she realized something was horribly wrong. Her mind told her that this wasn't normal; that most children her age lived with a mother and a father who cared about them deeply, not with their uncle. She also knew most children went and played with their friends instead of spending their days holed up the spare rooms of a monastery, glaring desperately at weapons as if they were the cause of all this misery. She spent several years like that, wallowing in her thoughts and cursing everything. Part of her knew that the way she was acting wasn't good, but she was just so angry at everything. And then it happened.

Her father remarried.

To say she was upset was an understatement. The moment she heard she screamed every unholy word that her father had, cried and begged for him to forget the woman he was letting into his life. She even went as far as to call her a home wrecker, which really struck a nerve. She remembered her father's face when she had cried, "If you're so happy with a home wrecker, then go ahead! Forget about me, just like you forgot about mom!" Her eight-year old self took pride in seeing the hurt look on his face; found joy in seeing just how uncomfortable she made him. "We're broken! Some new woman isn't going to fix that!" As her uncle placed a hand on her shoulder, adjusting so he could grab her if she tried to bolt, or worse, made an attempt to attack her father, Christi managed to choke one last thing out before she completely broke down. "I just want to be a family again, daddy."

Her father moved to be close to her, to take her into his arms to try and make things right. She didn't have the heart to push him away, so she allowed him to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. As she cried into his shoulder, Christi tried to accept that she wasn't going to be the most important thing in his life anymore. It hurt, a lot, but if it made her father happy she supposed she could deal with it. If she was honest with herself, she was tired of seeing the monastery walls day in and day out.

So, her life went on, and she began to grow up. She still refused to acknowledge the new woman as her mother, and the new sibling she brought began to worm his way into her heart. As the days went on, her father grew restless, and while her new family didn't see it, she certainly did, so she did the only thing she could think of—she got her brother, Lloyd, out of there. With a little help from a certain skeleton, she had her brother safely hidden at the School for Bad Boys, and when she returned she welcomed her father's wife's anger, taking it all in stride. "I'm merely doing what you cannot, even if you are his mother, you can't protect him from what you cannot see. I'm only doing my job as his sister."

"So you'll acknowledge him as blood, but ignore me!" Christi had nothing to say to that, and was saved from any further comment from her father.

"Let her be, Misako. She has far more knowledge of me than the two of us combined. Perhaps it was for the best Lloyd was taken from here." Enraged, her stepmother left, and the two were alone again. Until her father disappeared, leaving her alone to fend for herself. Though she was capable. With quite a few allies in the skeleton army, and a prowess with her element incomparable to even the greatest ninja, Christi was easily able to fend for herself.

That was only a few years ago. Now, as she returned her uncle's smile, it all felt like a distant dream. Their family was still a little broken, but she could fix it. She fixed her relationship with her father, after all. And if she could fix that, hell, she could fix anything. Leaning back against the ship's railing, she lazily drawled, "The boy's should be up soon. Wonder if we'll do anything exciting today."

"I do not know, but do take it easy on them."

"Yeah, I know. I'll only show off a little. Besides, I have to save all this perfection for a certain blonde."

"If you keep acting like this, Christina, your brother might not know how to react."

"Most people don't," Christi said with a laugh, "I mean, look at how your boy's reacted. They thought I was the villain. I mean, if anything around here is evil it's your training schedule." She received a light tap on the head from her Uncle's staff, smirking in response to his light chuckle. Turning at the sound of footsteps, Christi watched as the white ninja she had met the other night came onto the deck. "Ask and you shall receive, I guess." She walked over to him, reveling in the way his eyes traveled down her figure. "Morning cutie," she placed a hand on his shoulder, tilting her head to look up at him. He was only an inch or too taller than her, not that she minded. His pale face was flushed a nice shade of pink as he desperately looked for some sort of escape.

"Good morning, Christina," he struggled to say the words, tripping over the sentence in a way that made her smile.

"A little formal, aren't you? Say, do you know what we're doing today?" She let her left hand move to the back of his neck, enjoyed the way a shiver traveled through his body as her right hand went to join her left.

"I do not know what we are doing today. May I request you please get off of me?" His face gained at bit more of a pinkish tint as he spoke, and Christi easily followed his request, moving her hands so they rested on her hips.

"Too bad," she pouted, letting her eyes travel across his body. "Are the other boy's up yet? It's been rather boring waiting for you to wake up."

"I do apologize," the boy lent a little closer before continuing, "if you so desire, I can make this a bit more entertaining for you, Christina." Her name came out in the softest whisper she had ever heard, sending a chill along her spine as her face flushed. He pulled back, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Are you all right, Christina? You appear rather flustered."

"I'm just peachy, idiot," she brushed the hands reaching for her away, turning her head away from him. She could see her Uncle gave her a thumbs up, causing her to growl. "You two are completely hopeless, and it's only day one." Rolling her shoulders back, a habit that spawned from her constant agitation when she was thirteen, Christina let out a sigh. "You better prove to be exciting, blondie, or we'll have to start doing things my way. Trust me; it isn't as fun as it sounds." The sudden appearance of several boys on the deck kept her from saying anything more. She straightened her posture, narrowing her eyes as they came towards her. "You're still here, then?" the one in black questioned, meeting her gaze steadily.

Zane watched, fascinated, as Christi smirked. "Fate is a river, winding and twisting but ever sure of its course. I will remain here, for my fate has been decided."

"Fate is what you make," Cole responded, extending a hand. "If you are so sure of your fate, then who am I to take that stability from you. Things change, but from now on, you have a family who will stand behind you, no matter what you do." Zane watched, surprised that Christina's expression remained stoic.

"Don't talk to me about family," she replied coldly, "because, from how it stands, my family is still broken." As she turned her back, Zane couldn't help but feel something stir in his chest.

He'd have to change that opinion of hers, one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, are the all powerful saviors of Ninjago going to show me their skills? Or do I have trust the rumors I've heard?" Kai stiffened, moving towards Christi with his hands balled into fists. It took both Cole and Jay to hold him back, just in case he did something they would all regret later. Christi cast him a teasing smirk, shifting her weight and meeting Kai's fiery gaze. "What are you waiting for? You've wanted to do me in since last night, so go ahead. The worst I can do is beat you in a fight. It's not like I'll _kill_ you or anything." She took her sweet time speaking, watching as her words settled in. A growl escaped his lips, rough and feral as he struggled against the two boys holding him. She laughed, her way of egging him on and spiting him into coming undone. This, to her, was all fun and games. It was her way of coping, of hiding everything she felt behind a mask of confidence, spite, and sex appeal. Apparently, much to her joy, it was working perfectly.

Zane looked around, desperately searching for their sensei, who had disappeared. "You wanna come say that to my face, bitch!" Kai growled, finally breaking free from Jay and Cole's grasp and pouncing on Christi, who made no move to stop him. Zane watched, horror struck, as Kai pulled her up by the shoulders before slamming her back down onto the deck. He watched as her entire body tightened, teeth latching onto her lower lip as she squeezed her eyes shut. Deciding that he had to intervene before it got too intense, he quickly spoke up. "Kai if you don't stop, I won't tell you about the dream I had. And it contains information that may help us figure out who is the green ninja."

He watched as Kai froze; Cole's gaze meeting his own. _I suppose I will have to apologize for this later_ , Zane thought, lowering his eyes to Christina. Her hands, which he noticed were trembling, wrapped around Kai's wrists. Shaking his head, Kai let her drop to the deck with a soft thump. He got off her, staring down at her. He looked confused, and perhaps a little hurt, as he stepped back. Zane knew Kai was feeling guilty, even if the fire ninja would never admit feeling such a thing. Christina propped herself onto her elbows, looking up at him as a smile graced her face. "We'll never speak of this to anyone, okay? I don't want anybody knowing I was beat up by the likes of you." Kai smiled then, offering out a hand.

"Yeah, sure, but this will become blackmail. If not by me then by Jay. C'mon, then, Zane. Let's hear more about this dream." Taking Kai's hand, Christi pulled herself up. The other two boys came closer, and Christi jumped at the sudden appearance of a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, I don't bite." Cole offered a smile that melted away her worries.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you," Jay replied, whispering it rather loudly. "I mean, would you trust a guy in all black?" Christi rolled her eyes, slinging her arms around the other two boys' shoulders.

"All right, cutie, get talking." She offered Zane a smirk as he blushed before listening to his story.

-Time skip brought by Christi's awesomeness…I think…-

"So, one of you is going to be a green ninja. How grand." Christi didn't try to hide the sarcasm in her voice as they glared at her.

"That is not all," Zane whispered, taking a deep breath, "There was an angel, too. Wings of the purest shade of white I've ever seen, but the only other thing I could make out was that she was female. Perhaps this angel was you, Christina?"

"Me, an angel? Who do you think you're talking to? No, I'm no angel." Shaking her head, Christi gave them a small smile. "Sorry guys, but I'm just not your girl. I think for now, at least, you should keep on training. We need to figure out which one of you is the big bad green ninja."

"Yeah, that's the kind of thing I can do." Kai grinned, but it quickly disappeared when Sensei appeared.

"Now, to stretch you out! Begin with the pinching crab." Christi followed her Uncle's instructions with ease, but one look at the boys told her that today was going to be a long day. They were bickering about something or another, the words 'dream' and 'it's totally me' popping up quite frequently. Her uncle called out another stretch; the boy's following rather unwillingly as Christi pulled her arm back behind her head.

 _An angel, huh. I guess someone needs to do a little bit of investigating. Things are about to get a lot more interesting._

"Are you sure there's nothing more you can tell me about that angel?" She whispered to Zane, who pondered her question for a moment.

"No, I assure you there is no information I can offer. Although her weapon of choice was rather odd..."

"What was it?" Christi tried not to shout at the blonde, who eyed her suspiciously.

"It was a staff of some sorts, much like the Serpentine's but much more elegant. It seemed to suit her rather well, even if she appeared unskilled and unaccustomed to such a weapon."

"An elegant appearance, but seemingly unskilled with a staff. I wonder why that was the weapon you saw her with, even if it isn't her weapon of choice." Before Zane could answer Kai let out a sharp cry. They turned their heads just as Sensei let him go, Kai muttering something rather profane under his breath.

"Since you all are lacking in focus, you all will share in the punishment. Until you can answer this question, you will train. Is that understood?"

"You're crystal, Sensei, now what's the question?"

"What is the best way to defeat your enemy?" Christi's brows furrowed, and she felt the other boy's stir.

"That's easy: with a sword!" Kai stated, looking rather proud of his answer.

"With your fist!" Jay offered, looking just as excited.

"Spinjitzu?" Cole looked the least confident of the four, turning to look at Christina for help.

"Tornado of Creation?" Zane's answer was smooth, easily given in his usual monotone.

"Pace yourselves; you have quite a lot of training to do." Sensei said as he left, leaving the five alone. The four boys sighed, but Zane immediately turned to Christi.

"Sensei did not ask for your opinion on the matter. Is he assuming you know the answer?"

"He might be; you never know with him." Christi let out a small laugh before continuing. "I mean, in the broadest sense of the word I've had enemies, but I've never really defeated them. With violence, anyway."

"How did you defeat them," it was Kai who spoke, butting into their conversation, "what other way is there than violence?"

"You would be surprised," Christi mused, leaning against the railing.

"Well please enlighten us," Jay said, a bit sarcastically.

"It's stupid," Christi mumbled as Cole stepped up towards her.

"There's no such thing as a stupid answer, and you've heard some of the things that have come from Jay's mouth." Christi laughed then, but even Kai could tell the happiness wasn't really there. Shaking her head, she sat down crossed legged. "C'mon, we need to figure this out." The boys followed suit, Zane to her left and Cole to her right; Jay and Kai directly in front of her. They began to talk, first about answers, but then it began to develop into something more like friends would do. As Sensei Wu came back onto the deck, he was slightly pleased to hear his niece's laughter. He knew that the day would come when his ninja would find out the truth behind Christina's heritage, and he spent a great deal of time hoping that they would take it well. "Since you are not training, you must have found the answer." He stepped up to the small circle, and it was Kai who spoke.

"To...Train, Sensei?"

"Feeble and incorrect, perhaps more training will aid your focus." As he left again, he heard the four sigh.

"It's okay, guys, we'll get this! I know it!" Smiling at his niece's behavior, Wu left to go meditate.

His nephew was still a rather troubling subject.

-Now to see what Lloyd is doing-

Lloyd Garmadon felt good, no, he felt great. As he walked down the streets, a rather intimidating Anacondri at his heels, he felt like he could rule the world. He had all the candy he could ever want, and the citizens of Ninjago were finally realizing what a threat he was. It was the best feeling in the entire world. He stopped, noticing that Pythor had as well. "Is something wrong?" Lloyd asked, looking up at him.

"It's her," he replied, drawling out the s in it's.

"You mean the angel?" Lloyd questioned. Pythor nodded before he began to head towards whatever it was he sensed. Lloyd still wasn't sure about this angel; from the way Pythor spoke of her, she seemed really dangerous. The snake had said she would make a great ally, if they could convince her to join them. So Lloyd quickly followed after him, practically running to keep up with the serpent. When they came to their destination-a small alley-Lloyd looked a little confused. He saw a group of people gathered around something. Pythor began to curse, hissing and yelling so violently the group of people turned to look at them. It took them three seconds to get out of there, leaving whatever they had been gathered around behind. "Let's go," Pythor said, tugging at Lloyd's arm. "It's not her. I was gravely mistaken."

"Can't she come with us though? You said that the more help, the better." Pythor glared at him before sighing.

"I suppose you are right; fine, if you can get her, she can come with us." Nodding, Lloyd began walking towards the girl as Pythor went to do something or other. The closer he got, the more frightened the girl became. When he was barely a foot away she was practically hyperventilating, staring up at him with the widest eyes he'd ever seen. He also noticed the unusual color, as they were the brightest shade of violet he'd ever seen. "Hey, you don't need to be afraid; I'm not going to hurt you." Her eyes closed, body shaking. "You can trust me, I promise. Are you hurt real badly?" She shook her head no, and Lloyd smiled softly. "That's good. Hey, why don't you come with me? If you want to, I mean." Her eyes reopened, watching him curiously. Lloyd held out a hand, patiently waiting. "You and me, we'll rule the world! No one will ever hurt you again!" Hesitantly she took his hand, and it was then he realized just how little he knew. Helping her up, Lloyd began to ask her questions.

"So, can you talk?" She thought for a moment before making the universal sign for 'so-so' with her hands. "Um...How old are you?" She raised her hands, one finger on the left, five on the right. "So your fifteen?" She nodded. "Cool. Do you have a name?"

 _Miku. You can call me Miku._

Lloyd jumped, looking around as he heard a soft giggle from the girl. "W-Was that you? But, you didn't say anything..."

 _I've never really been able to talk much, and I'd always been able to use telepathy. I just use that as communication instead. If it bothers you I'll stop._

"No way! That's super cool!" He tugged at her hand, pointing towards the end of the alley. "C'mon, let's go. We've got some revenge to enact, and Pythor says you need to sleep before you do anything!" Nodding, she followed didn't stop to think that all fifteen years were much larger than her, and didn't use telepathy, or had violet eyes. He was just happy to have something akin to a friend.

Because Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon had never had a real friend in the nine years of his life.

So, it's been a long time since I updated. I know. I'm sorry. This chapter is slightly longer as an apology and to get the plot going. We also met Miku, and anytime she speaks it'll be in Italics...Pythor's up to no good, Lloyd made a friend, and Christi is too! I hope you all know where this is going...DUN DUN DUH! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

The trio reached Pythor's previous prison about an hour later; Lloyd curling up next to the Serpentine as Miku sat, crossing one leg over the other. The snake watched her, feeling uneasy. She met his gaze easily, hands resting on her knees. She really was a beautiful human, though he knew better than to admit such a thing to anyone, let alone acknowledge the thought. Yet the more he stared to more these thoughts invaded, becoming more and more apparent, just like the slight increase in his normally icy heart. She cocked her head, smiling softly, knowingly. As if she just _knew_ that he was thinking these unholy thoughts about her. Shaking his head, he curled his tail around his tribe's staff, staring at the anti-venom with a rather bored expression.

What was it about her that made feel like he wanted to die and keep living at the same time? Perhaps it was those alluring violet eyes that watched him with such interest; those damned eyes that looked so innocent that if he even met her gaze head on he would corrupt them. Maybe it was her petite form, pale skin and elegant legs creating an angelic look. Perhaps it was her hair, an exotic shade of violet even paler than her eyes, framing her face in an elongated bob, bangs messily splayed across her forehead. She shifted, shirt ridding up and revealing bruises in the most vile shades of black and blue. Pythor cursed, eyes tracing each bruise and imagining them being placed onto the person who gave them to her in the first place.

 _I will kill every last one of those vile humans, not only for entombing us but for damaging something so sacred. The Devourer will make quite a feast of those unholy vermin, if he does not spit them out in disgust, of course._

-Mean while, on the Bounty-

"All right, so this has got to be it, right?"

"Yeah, it has to be it."

"All right guys, ready?"

"You know it." Taking a deep breath, the five ninja entered their Sensei's study.

"Do you have an answer?"

"Yep, on three guys," Cole began, "one, two, three…"

"Teamwork!" The stated, looking at their Sensei hopefully.

"Is this what you all think?" His _students_ nodded. "Sadly, you are all wrong." Wu watched as they left, groaning and looking rather defeated. A few moments later, the alarms went off, and he nearly rolled his eyes when he heard how enthusiastic they sounded. "They are still children, Wu," he reminded himself, "only children in charge of saving the world..." Sighing, Wu helped himself to another cup of tea. He was pretty sure he would finish the pot in the next five minutes if his mind kept going to his students, as much as he cared for them.

Meanwhile, after hearing the most wonderful of sounds, the ninja gathered onto the deck. "So, Lloyd's at Darkley's. How are we going to get there?"

"We could always use our weapons." Kai offered.

"Still working out the kinks on mine, and besides, Christi doesn't have one." Cole retorted.

"We could always use stealth." Zane joined in.

"No, we've already done that! I have an idea, but you guys have to trust me."

"Oh, I have the sinking feeling that this isn't going to end well." Christi whispered to Cole, who laughed grimly in response.

"You and me both."

A few moments later, the five were situated around the anchor, and as Jay gave the signal, Christi vaguely thought that he must have some sort of death wish. As the anchor dropped, she shut her eyes and prayed to every god she could think of that they all make it out of this alive. Except for Jay. He could burn in hell for all she cared right now. As soon as it reached the bottom floor, they hopped off, Kai immediately snapping at Jay. Christi, however, made her way over to the gaggle of kids. "So you're going to be tomorrow's villains?" She gave them a quick once over and sighed. "Guess life's going to be pretty boring. The worst thing you'll probably do is rob a gas station of its candy." Rolling her eyes, she glanced to her left. "Nukal? Kruncha! Do you two idiots have a death wish or something? God, you're almost as bad as these four." She gestured behind her, getting a light shove in response.

"Don't go getting friendly with the enemy. Substitute teachers, huh? If I cut you down, you've got to promise not to show your faces in Ninjago ever again." The two skeletons nodded eagerly, and Cole cut them down in a single slice. His attention then turned to the kids, who looked terrified. "Stay out of school kids," he mumbled, cutting them free as well. They took off, and Christi turned to look at him.

"Nice job, but I could've done it better. Now let's go get Lloyd; poor kid's probably scared out of his wits."

"Like I said, don't get too friendly with the enemy." Shaking his head, he motioned to Kai and Zane. "You two, take the stairs. Christi and I will climb up the anchor chain. Jay, just find a way to get up there." Rolling his eyes, Jay made his way to the elevator as the others took off.

"Why did you want me to go with you?" Christi questioned, reaching up to grab the chain.

"Because, other than Zane, you aren't exactly peachy with everyone. If I trust you, then they'll trust you too. At least, I think that's how it works."

"Genius of the year," Christi replied, more than a little sarcastic. Cole laughed, but it was quickly replaced with a curst as the trapdoor above them was shut. "Relax, we can probably scale the roof or take the stairs the rest of the way." Christi responded as she hopped onto the solidest looking piece of ground. Cole did the same as a rather villainous looking serpent appeared before them. He looked particularly interested in Christi as he pulled a rope, releasing a cloud of dust that sent the pair into a fit of coughing. The snake grinned before making his way of the stairs. Jay appeared a few minutes later, and Cole choked out, "Be careful, he's got a serpentine with him." Nodding, Jay took off up the steps.

"You okay?" Christi asked, finally recovering.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now c'mon. Can't let Jay have this victory; he won't shut about it for the next week." Christi nodded, laughing a little as she and Cole used spinjitzu to climb their way to the rooftop. Joining the others, she watched as Lloyd desperately turned to Pythor.

"Do something!" he cried, but Pythor quickly snatched what appeared to be a map from the small boy. "W-What are you doing? I thought…I thought we were friends!"

"All you wanted was to make the serpentine your slaves." The serpent hissed before disappearing, and Lloyd turned to look at them panicking.

"M-Miku!" He cried, tears coming into his eyes. The ninja tensed, quickly scanning the are to try and find whoever it was that Lloyd was calling. She appeared a moment later, placing herself in front of him, blades drawn. Her stance wasn't stiff or shaky, as if she wasn't the slightest bit afraid. Violet eyes scanned over them easily, her body shifted slightly, less defensive and more on the offense. She made no move to attack them, however, but her cold gaze sent shivers up their spines.

"It's like she's not even human." Jay whispered.

"Yeah, she's almost like an animal." Kai agreed.

"Christi, don't do it. I know, my heart goes out to her too, but she's the enemy." Cole turned to look at his newest teammate, who looked ready to run to the girl.

"No, she's not. She's broken Cole, can't you see that?" Christi's voice was cold, and she tucked her weapon away before moving towards the pair. "Hey, it's okay, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." The other girl froze, eyes widening as Lloyd looked up in surprise. "Thank you for taking care of Lloyd, and I know you don't trust us, but we only want him so we can keep him safe." Miku tucked her blade's back into their sheaves, turning to Lloyd.

"M-Mku, is everything okay?" Lloyd whimpered, staring up questioningly at the older girl, who ruffled his hair.

 _It's okay, Lloyd. I'm fine._

"But you're sad." The nine year old retorted, squeaking as the violet haired girl picked him up. He felt a chuchkle reverate through her, and felt a little more at ease. She started walking towards Christi, looking anywhere but at her. When she was about a foot away, she stopped, adjusting Lloyd before holding him out to her. Christi, smiling softly took him from her.

"M-Miku? What's going on? Aren't we friends anymore?" Lloyd struggled in Christi's grip, reaching desperately for Miku. "C'mon, Miku, th-this isn't funny." Miku turned around, trying to keep her body from revealing how her heart was breaking.

 _I'm sorry_

"Miku!" Lloyd was sobbing now, watching as the closest thing to a friend he'd ever had walked off, back facing him. "Please..." He turned, crying into Christi's shoulder as she rubbed his back soothingly.

It hurt, hearing his thoughts; hearing him sob her name desperately. It was better that she dissapear; that she stay out of his way, their way. She had no place in his family, anyway, no matter how right it felt. With a silent sob Miku did the only thing she could think of to seal the deal.

She broke her connection with Lloyd.

She heard them as they went back to their ship, acting as if she had never exsisted. "I-It's for the best," the words come out, shaky, unnatural, "I'm just a burden to them, anyway." As she began her journey, Miku couldn't help but cry a little harder. Her heart was now completely devoid of the only good thing she'd ever had. And it was all her fault.

-0-0-

So, I rethought the plot, hurray. I rewrote most of this chapter, and will be rewriting all of the ones that came after this. Wish me luck.


End file.
